Turbine rotors in gas turbine engines comprise circumferentially-disposed turbine blades extending radially from a common disk. Each turbine blade has a root portion connected to the disk and an airfoil shaped portion extending radially into a gas path. In the event that the rotor becomes decoupled from the engine component that is extracting the torque from the rotor (e.g. shaft), rotor overspeed can occur. In such cases, the disk may rupture and cause damage to the gas turbine engine.